Sodor Stories: Brains and Brawn
by MattGoldFF
Summary: As new year dawns on Sodor, Edward and James' relationship hits a few bumps in the road, will they cope with their problems or will they seperate. [Humanised James X Edward Story.]
1. Chapter 1: Time Has Passed

**Chapter 1: Time Has Passed.**

Edward adjusted his glasses and continued writing. His pre school exams had been grueling. But then again, he did choose all of the so called 'hard' subjects. He finished his 10 page essay with 20 minutes to spare, and read over it multiple times. When he was happy, he looked back at the clock. 30 seconds to spare.

When dismissed, he grabbed his things and walked down to the train station. He grabbed his phone and made a call. The voice he loved so dearly came on the other end.

"Hey Eddie," Said James. "How was your nerd test?"

"It was fine James, i'm just going home did you want me to grab anything?"

"No, no i'm all good. I'll see you when you get here."

Edward hung up the phone and began to waited for the train, tonight he really wanted to relax.

James slyly danced around the kitchen as he listened to his jazz music. He continued to cook until he heard the door open.

"Hey Eddie."

"Hello James," Edward sighed as he kissed his partner.

"Nerded out?" James mocked.

"Least I didn't leave school."

"And who's paying for the rent?" James asked sarcastically as he looked at his lover.

"Alright, You are." Edward caved, as he took of hs coat and glasses. "How's the bar?"

"It's good, Gordon's new marketing strategy seems to be working."

"Yea i bet he's rubbing it in your face."

"Of course he is, its Gordon."

Edward turned on the tv, and turned on the six o'clock news. He relaxed as he looked at their humble apartment. Modern, but mostly red and black. Edward didn't even try to convince James of getting some more "old looking" furniture.

Life was good for him, well… as good as i could be. His friends were still taken aback from what happened to Percy.

"I have to go to work soon eddie."

"Then why are you cooking?" Edward asked laughing at his partners stupidity.

"I was cooking for you, so you didn't have to." James said as he finished plating up his dish.

"Thank you James, have fun at work." Edward said giving James a kiss.

James used his key to open the bar, and when he went inside he noticed Gordon still doing taxes at his little desk.

"Evening Gordo."

"Don't call me Gordo." Gordon grunted taking of his glasses.

"Hey, James." Henry said coming out of the bathroom.

"Afternoon." James said as he hung up his coat, showing his black shirt and pants, and bright red vest. Henry dressed similar but with a green apron instead. James went behind the bar and sorted the different drinks apart.

"How's Percy?" James asked.

"He's getting better, Gator leaving was a big shock. But he's almost back to his old self."

"I'm glad…" James said, feeling guilty. It was him that exposed gator and percy to the public. He was likely the reason Gator ran away in the first place. It was one of his biggest regrets. The room fell into an awkward silence, bug gordon was the one to break it.

"James, can you perform tonight?"

"I thought we were getting someone in."

"We were, but they canceled last minute due to illness."

"Ok… Well it should be fine. Do we still have the backings?"

"Yes, and your suit is in the closet with your gitar." Henry said as he flipped the open sign on the door. "I'll will take over bar duties while you're performing."

"Sounds fun." James said pouring himself a drink.

It was showtime. James breathed heavily from behind the little stage in the corner. He adjusted his suit and bowtie, and grabbed the microphone. He then heard Gordon introduce him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Gordon welcomed. "Thank you for coming to 'The Railyard' tonight." The crowd cut him off with applause. "Tonight's performer works for us as a bartender, but has more talent then throwing a few liquids together… Please welcome, JAMES HUGHES!"

The crowd erupted in applause and the curtains flung open.

James started of with one of his own songs. He sung to the smooth jazz and moved around the room, fakely flirting with guests like it was part of the song. His Charisma flew off on everyone and lightened up the bar. When he got neer the door, he saw someone that nearly made him freeze. Edward was sitting in at the bar watching him. He continued his song until the end. And finished with an extranet dance.

Everyone in the bar erupted in wondrous applause. James put the microphone on the stand and grabbed his guitar.

"Hello everyone. I've noticed something so I'm going to be a pain. If you look to the back corner, my boyfriend has decided to come and see me."

The crowd awed as Edward raised an awkward hand.

"So I thought I'd sing his favorite song. Some of you might know it. It's called… if you're happy and you know it."

The crowd started to laugh, but James began to play the song on his guitar.

Everyone began to sing and clap along, even Gordon joined in.

This was definitely a moment for them all to remember.

 _ **Hey Guys, Chapter 1 done. I plan to have 5 relationships/points of view. And soon I will put up a "Timeline" Incase anyone wants to read these in Chronological order after they come out.**_

 ** _The idea however is you should be able to read one characters perspective and see how most of the story pans out. But reading the others will show you other parts in detail, as well as the whole story. (There may be some lying eventually)._**

 ** _Chapter 2 Coming soon, along with two other couples. Sodor's Future has never been brighter._**


	2. Chapter 2: School Starts

**Chapter 2: School starts**

 _ **This takes place on the same day as:**_ _ **Love Without Borders Chap 1**_ _ **AND**_ _ **Fear and Safety Chap 1**_

Edward woke to the sound of his love snoring beside him. Not something new for him, but it surprised him every morning.

He got up and threw on his ironed light blue shirt shirt, pants and his fluffy black trench coat. He sat in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil. He heard james begin to sing in the shower. He quietly laughed to himself as his toast shot out of the toaster.

He dipped the tea bag into his cup of boiling water and watched it slowly turn as green as the tea leaves in the tea bag.

James waked up in his towel to grab a cup of coffee.

"I don't know how you drink that stuff. It's just leaf water."

"It's my kind of basic, you know that."

"That I do Eddie."

He walked over and kissed his partner on the lips, and Edward blushed more than usual.

"What?" James asked.

"...The towel fell off." Edward snickered before grabbing his keys and heading off. "Love you James."

"Love you too Edward… you left your toast!"

Edward sat in his new classroom, twenty minutes early as usual, but the teacher had a note on the board saying: _'Hello Early birds, feel free to relax. =)'_

Edward chuckled at the smiley face before checking his facebook.

Before long both Thomas and Percy entered the room.

"Morning Ed." Thomas said as he entered.

"Morning guys… Oh Thomas, you have to tell me about your trip."

"Nothing to talk about Edward, just me being sad somewhere else."

Edward sighed, Knowing full well what happened between Rosie and Thomas, and how much it had hurt him.

"How's James?" Thomas asked.

"He's doing great, We're renting an apartment in vicarstown."

"With what money?"

"His money, he works at Henry's bar remember."

Edward re-explained the situation, even though Thomas had only been gone for a few months.

"I've gotta grab something." Thomas said leaving Percy and Edward confused.

Thomas went to grab his book and left Edward and Percy to talk.

"What's his problem?"

"I think he's worried about seeing Rosie again. Word is she's got a new guy."

"It's understandable, he was pretty devastated after she left him… What about you Percy, how are you?"

"I'm great edward!" Percy said smiling ear to ear. "Stanley has been the best psychologist."

"Isn't he still in a University course for that?"

"He is... but he's been doing placement, So I thought I'd see him. He's really good."

"Well I'm glad for you Percy."

Before long Thomas returned, and had started class started. Edward had a long day ahead.

After school Edward took the train to Vicarstown but he didn't go home. He had to have dinner with Henry and his partner. Edward had not met her yet, but they had been together for a while now. And him knowing Henry's personality, she would have to be soft and caring.

He Knocked on the front door and waited. Before long, Henry emerged with a woman. She wore a blue dress and bright red bracelets. Her hair was jet black and it was tied in a ponytail at the back.

"Hello Edward, Where's James?" Henry said concerned.

"He's at home, he'll be here a tad later. He has to cook dessert remember." Edward explained before Henry's panic set in properly. He turned to the woman and extended a hand. "Hello, I'm Edward." He greeted, in his usual gentlemanly way.

"Hey Edward, I'm Belle." She said moving Henry out of the way so Edward could come inside. They came in and sat down in their living room.

"Where's Percy?"

"He'll be here soon, he went home with Thomas for a while."

As James walked up the driveway he saw Percy walk up behind him.

"Hey Shorty, Long time no see." He laughed.

"Hey James, good to see you too."

Before they got to the door, James hesitated.

"What is it James?"

"I was thinking about the past, and i just wanted to say-"

"I know… I know what you're going to say. You feel like it's your fault." Percy interrupted forcefully.

"Yea…"

"I've moved on James. I forgive you, remember?"

James sighed before answering. "Yes… Oh well, let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Percy Opened the door and they walked into the living room.

They were met with a unanimous "Heyyy!".

"What'd you bring James?" Belle asked intrigued.

"Coffee cake!" James said proudly. Edward facepalmed.

"What? I thought you liked my coffee cake."

"I do James." Edward sighed.

"Then what's wrong?"

"You brought coffee cake to a dinner party?"

"Yea, What's wrong with that?"

By this point everyone had caught on except James.

"What?!"

"No-one is going to get any sleep with all that caffeine."

It hit James like a train of trucks.

"Oh…"

Belle and Percy began to laugh.

"Don't worry James," she said. "We'll eat it up. It'll be good."

Edward stood up and playfully held James by the ear.

"You are just so silly sometimes James."


	3. Chapter 3: Urges Take Over

James sat on their small balcony and was contemplating. When him and Edward had started dating he had done it on a gut feeling. And that isn't to say he didn't want to be with Edward, but he loved every living moment with him, and he wouldn't change it for the world… Or maybe he would, it is James after all. But there were just some things about women that you just can't substitute.

It was just then that he got a text from Emily. Complete coincidence she can't read his mind.  
' _Hey James, Me and Molly wanted to know if your down for coffee?'_

He instantly texted her back. ' _Yea it's my day off, send time and place.'_

He walked inside to see Edward cooking up lunch.

"Hey Eddie, I'm going to go for dinner with Molly and Emily this afternoon."

"Alright. I'd come but I have to study for an upcoming assessment."

James found Emily and Molly in the restaurant chattering away.

"Evening Girls." He said in an overacted fashion.

"Haven't lost your cheezy charm I see James. Yea, I guess."  
"How could I ever?" James said. He had always had a thing for emily, since 5th grade, but she never felt the same… as much as he tried. Molly and him had flirted in the passed, but it ever went anywhere.

"How's Edward?" Emily asked. James hesitated before answering.

"He's, Uh, Okay. Tired as ever." James said. Even though james didn't notice it the girls did, his voice was weary, almost upset at edwards name, they assumed something wasn't right so they didn't push it further.

They talked about loads of other things, School, James' Job at the railyard, old stories. They had a real great time, until they decided to leave.  
"Alright, my mum's here, gotta bail." Emily said. The other two wished her goodbye.

"Okay, i have to walk."

"How about I walk you home? It's not safe out."

"Sure, and i'm sure my roommate won't mind you staying for a beer."

The walked along main street. It was cold and dark, yet bright from all the lit signs hanging in shops. They had continued to talk, until Molly brought up the question.

"What happened between you and Edward?"

"Uh, It's complicated. I'd rather not talk about it." James lied. He didn't know why he lied. Well, would you really call it a lie? It was complicated, just in his brain.

"Dont stress, I don't need to know, I was just curious."  
"It's alright. It's not your fault."

When they got to her apartment her roommate had gone to sleep with her boyfriend.

"You don't mind if i stay the night do you, It's a little too late to head home."

"Sure man whatever you need."

He sent a text to Edward.

" _Too tired to walk home, going to sleep on molly's couch for the night, see you tommorow."_

Before long Edward texted back.

" _Sure. Sleep tight."_

They drank a couple of beers, well maybe more than few more than a couple. Enough to get tipsy. And they were joking around, laughing having a good time. Until james made a move on her. And she didn't object. Flirts got more frequent. A flirt turned to a kiss, and a kiss turned to a shirt on the floor. It was too late to go back now.


	4. Chapter 4: Edward Finds Out

**Shit's about to hit the fan people. Get ready.**

* * *

James grabbed his keys as he opened the front door. He could smell something delicious wafting from the bottom of the door. When he came inside he saw Edward scrape everything he was cooking in the bin.

"Hey what happened? Did you ruin the cake?"

"No, you did." Edward said giving him the evil eyes.

"What?"

"Molly apologized for being your side hoe by the way."

"...ah, look Eddie-"

"No!" Edward stomped violently. "When we started dating nearly a year and a half ago now, I prepared myself for the fact you were probably going to cheat on me or dump me real quick. But you didn't. You held out until I had let my guard down, giving you my trust even. And then you do this. Alright now it's your turn. Lie to me all you want."

"I Won't lie. I've been thinking about cheating on you for a while now. I'm not 100% sure about this whole gay thing yet. But no women I've ever been with has made me feel the way you do. Really loved, Cherished. Last thing I wanted to do was ruin that."

"Of course. Because everything's always about you."

"I'm going through a Sexuality Crisis Edward. You of all people would know, especially considering who you just talked to."

"That was different-"

"Not to her. You left her because you found out you were gay. Sure you didn't cheat on her, but you left her for a man. How do you think that felt?"

"DONT BRING THIS UP!" Edward Snapped. "I know that it hurt her, but since then we've gotten back in touch, it's been a while."

"Time Heals wounds, but leaves scars Eddie."

"Don't start. I'm going to sleep at Henry's so I don't kill you in your sleep. Enjoy the apartment to yourself… Unless you want to see your girlfriend. She might enjoy your company."

Edward slammed the door behind him. Leaving James alone in the apartment.

As he sat alone he pulled out his phone and rang Molly. She answered.

" _Look before you yell at me, I'm sorry I couldn't just sit there and let it happen."_

"I get it, I wasn't going to force you to keep it a secret."

" _James, I don't know whether to be disgusted that you would do such a thing or flattered because you did it for me."_

"How about we go with the second option, it sounds less angry."

" _Alright, but if you want to go out with me there is not double dipping. I'm not going to be your side chick."_

"That's fair. I'll think about it, I don't know what I'm going to do yet."

Edward walked up the driveway to see percy in the front garden watering plants.

"Oh hey Edward, What're you doing here this early."

"Henry didn't tell you?"

"No, i've been outside all morning."

"James… He slept got drunk and slept with Molly." his voice was shaky.

"Oh…" Percy said.

"It's alright, I'll get there." Edward said before walking inside. "Hey guys I'm here." He said loudly as he walked into the kitchen. Before long a panicked Henry emerged.  
"Hi Edward. Before you ask, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you. As much as it hurts, I can see he is conflicted, so don't bash him too hard when you two go back to work."

"Will do. Follow me, I'll show you the spare room."

Henry showed him the room, it was small and blue. His style. Big bed too.

"I have to go and grab some groceries, i'll be back soon." Henry said.

"All good."

Now edward was alone in the room with nothing but his thoughts.

 _It was recess at Tidmouth Primary. Edward and James had been friends for a long time._

" _Hey James." Edward said as he saw his friend._

" _Hey Eddie! How's your love life?" The little boy teased._

" _Hey! Shut up!" Edward laughed._

" _Sorry buddy, It's not my fault I'm so fabulous." He said slicking_

 _back his hair._

" _Yes you are." Edward whispered to himself._

 _Edward was in the Library at Tidmouth High, and was researching when a familiar person stepped in._

" _Hey Edward how's being a nerd going."_

" _Just fine James."_

" _Found a girl to match your glasses yet?"_

" _Actually I have for once."  
_ " _HEY! EDDIE."  
_ " _James Shush, It's a Library."_

" _Oh sorry."_

" _Well I can't wait to meet this girl of yours. Bet she's not as fabulous as me."_

" _No… She's not." Edward whispered to himself._

He was not Crying as he remenised the years. But he tried to collect himself.

"It's alright Edward." He whispered to himself. "At least he still cares."

He put himself back together and then sat in the kitchen with Belle and Percy as they waited for Henry to Return.

When Henry came back from the supermarket he placed the shopping bags in the kitchen.

"I'm Home!" He said. He walked into the kitchen to see Percy and Belle both looking quite nervous while Edward sat on his phone.

"What's wrong? Did you break my favorite chair? Lose something?"

"No," Belle chuckled, "But I just have to stress to you that this is a good thing."

"..Ok, what is it?"

"Henry… I'm pregnant!"

Edward was shocked. They were having a child!? It was such great news it just made his day.

"I'm so happy!" Henry cried.

Both Belle and Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Edward said. He only wished life were as merry for him as it was for them.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

After Edward went to stay with Henry, James had a lot of guilt. As he walked down the street to work could still feel the sinking feeling in his heart. When he went into work everyday Henry and Gordon tried to remain impartial, but he could see on their faces they still disliked what he had done. He had a bit of money saved up and an idea of how to spend it. He waited at tidmouth high for the students to emerge when he spotted Thomas.  
"Thomas, just who i wanted to see."

"If you want edward he's in the library as usual."

"... Uh no. Actually i wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," Thomas said surprised. He fixed up his bag strap as he spoke. "Sure, What's up?"  
"So i think it's best for the both of us, if I leave town for a bit, and I was wondering if you, Duck and Donald would be interested in going on tour with me."

"On tour? You want to bring the band together again?"

"Yeah man! 'The Steamies'. I have a lot of fans from the bar who would want to see me, so we'd have an audience… And I'll pay for the trip."

Thomas was stunned but considered it,

"Sounds fun, when are you thinking?"

"How about a few shows at the bar this weekend, and then the week after we travel the island?"

"Sure, I'll call the guys when I get home, see what they think."  
"Thanks, I'll get it organized in a few days, and give you guys dates."

"Is it the same set-list?"

"Yeah, but i'll throw in some of my tunes, they're easy to play."

"Cool, See you round."

As thomas and James walked their separate ways, he spotted Edward leaving school and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around his face dropped with dread.

"What?"  
"I thought I'd get out of your hair for a while, but after that, maybe we can try again."  
"Maybe." Edward said simply before walking away. Inside him the emotions welled up, but he couldn't show it, all he had to do was get back to Henry and freak out there.

As James walked into the bar that night he saw Gordon and Rebecca enjoying a drink by their lonesome while Henry swept behind the bar.

"Awesome, I can talk to both of you at once."

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm going on tour in a few weeks and i need your help."

"What do you need?"

Rebecca was listening intently, but Gordon's usual grumpy attitude stared him in the face.

"I need some sort of add or an article, and I need to perform the setlist this here this weekend." James said. He crossed his fingers and prayed. Gordon spoke first.

"You were already performing all weekend, so whatever you do with it is fine by me." He grumbled.

"I can write an article about you since you have a few fans, and then I'll mention the tour in it. So once you have dates and places or tickets, send them across." She added.

James breathed a big sigh of relief.

"Thanks guys, you're Awesome." he said before going over to backstage, He had all his old music stored there. He flicked through the old folder and found stage photos of the group. The memories of back in the day flooded his memory. All four of them on stage giving the song their best shot. They didn't have many fans back then, but they did have a lot of fun.

That weekend James came in early to set up and found Thomas and Duck already there.

James breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you guys came."

"Well I do miss the old days James," Duck said as he set up the drum kit.

Donald Walked in the door with his bass in hand. "Plus a wee week of school to get famous, how could I turn that up 'laddy."

"You got my text right?" Thomas asked.

"What, about Luke?"

"Yea, that's all fine isn't it."

"Of course, I forgot we needed a pianist."

Before long they had set up practiced a bit. Eventually the bar had started to fill with people. They boys all wore bold colours, well apart from Donald, he always wore full black. They sat behind the red curtain and waited for a while.

"Who's introducing the songs?" James said.

"Whoever wrote them, I suppose." Duck said as he grabbed the drumsticks.

Eventually they heard Henry get on the mic and the crowd began to quiet down.

"God it has been awhile since we've done this." Thomas Whispered as he put on his guitar.

"You'd be right there." Duck whispered.

"Speak for yourselves i haven't done this ever." Luke Chuckled.

Henry began to introduce them. "Ladies and Gentleman, We have a sight for you tonight… Our very own James Hughes, has is going on tour, and he has decided to open here this weekend for all of you. If you want details the dates are on the poster by the door, otherwise stick around for… James Hughes and his band the Steamies!"

The crowd erupted with applause. And the curtains slid open revealing the 5 boys.

"Hello Ffarquhar!" James shouted charismatically. "Let me introduce you to my band!"

"On drums we have Montague Milliford, but we just call him duck. On bass we have Donald Mcvale. Keyboards are by our newest member Luke Miller, and my right hand, Thomas Billinton."

The crowd again erupted in applause. "Now I have no idea what comes first, so I'll let Thomas tell you."  
"Alright everyone, I wrote this song a few years ago, and it's called the Hottest Place in town."

* * *

 **Hey Guys, sorry this is a little short, but in future I plan on having split chapters between Edward and James... _For a little while at least._ In Future, would you guys like me to Re-right the lyrics of thomas songs, or just mention the title and write more about the characters? **


	6. Chapter 6

The Steamies tour had been a success so far, With full houses every night, even though it was so spontaneous. The Whole band was having a blast… Except for James. He had hoped that the trip would help him find where to go, but it was just masking the pain like a drug.

After their afternoon in Vicarstown show James sat in their hotels bar, it was mostly empty, except for a few people celebrating a birthday. He looked into the glass of whiskey and saw his reflection. He then heard someone sit next to him, it was thomas.

"Hey Thomas,"

"Hey," Thomas waved the bartender over. "Can I have Lemonade?"

As the bartender poured thomas his drink, he bit his lip, as though he was thinking of how to word something.

"Still Feeling down?"

"I'm getting over it Thomas."

"Sure you are, you just ordered whiskey at 5 o'clock in the afternoon." Thomas quoted back.

"You quick witted bastard." James Joked. Both boys laughed a bit.

"Hey man, Instead of asking yourself what you should do, you should ask what can I do better?"

James Laughed. "What on earth is that supposed to mean? I know not to sleep with someone else during a relationship, common knowledge right."

"Or maybe Stop questioning yourself," Thomas suggested with a raised eyebrow. The look on james face showed him he wasn't far off the money. "Or maybe stop drinking so much." He said as he moved James' glass away from him.

"When did you become a philosopher?"

"Just then." He smirked. "See you when you get to the show."

What Thomas had said rattled around James' mind. Maybe he wasn't far from the truth.

* * *

 **WARNING: Big Author** **Comment.**

 **To the thomas fans,**

 **I'm sorry i havent been very active, i've had bad writers block, and I've been doing so many other things. So Thomas uploads aren;t going to come back full swing for a while. The only way out of my block is to think around my problem, which means the "TROPICAL HOLIDAY" Will have to wait a few more chapters, while i get the stories back on track. I will still do it, but some stories need other ends wrapped up or opened first.**

 **Sorry this is a blurt, feel free to PM me any questions, I am more than happy to answer them :D**

 **Anyways, more layton in a few days, and hopefully some more thomas by the weekend, sorry to dissapoint.**


	7. Beach Holiday: Section 1: Rekindling

**Author's Note: Where the hell have I been you ask? Suffering from mad writers block. I'm so sorry to those who regularrly read my stories for my crappy upload schedule, but there's a few parts to come. After this holiday, i want to have another time jump. Mabye a year or so. Just as the story is a bit drawn out as of late. I also want to introduce some new characters im supprised i havent added yet, like Harold the Hellecopter, and Lady...(Although i dont know how im going to add her in.**

 **Anyways, look out in the 1-2 month time frame as I "should" have everything planned out by then.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Both James met Edward outside of Henry's house early in the morning.

James held out a bunch of bluebells.

"Bluebells James?"

"Yea, I remembered how much you enjoyed them when stepney brought them for you."

Edward smiled. "I'm surprised you remembered that."

"You'd be surprised what I remember." James said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Edward took in a deep breath blushing. "How are you so good at that without saying anything?!" He complained.

"It's all in the face, trust me."

"Alright enough i get the point." He said flustered. "You do know I can't take these with me right?"

"Oh yea… I didnt think of that."

They both laughed before walking inside to grab a drink.

Later as everyone got on gordons rented minibus, they sat in the middle.

"I do not like long bus trips." James muttered.

"Yeah I'm sure you love riding around in a sports car instead."

"I Do! It doesn't crease my clothes as much."

"Rubbish." Edward chuckled.

"What did you do on tour then? Driving all over sodor."

"I drove, it kept me occupied."

"Alright mr superstar... What did you do when you weren't performing, I'm sure thomas had some awesome things planned, he always does."

"Yea we did." James said quickly. Edward knew he was dodging.

"Stop lying."

"But-"

"No. No more lies, not after what you did."

James took a gulp. "I drank. Every day, Whenever I wasn't onstage, because it was better than thinking about how I fucked up."

Edward took a sigh of relief. "Whoooh thank god. I thought you were going to say sleep with women. Or men for that matter."

"No no. Never again." He said.

Edward smiled and wiped away a tear falling down james' face. "Good to hear."


	8. SEASON 3: Where to find it

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **I'm not dead. And i Have good and bad news.**

 **Make sure you read both!** _(Don't want you getting the wrong idea)_

 **The BAD news is:**

This and all of my other stories are going to 'drop off' here, I'm sorry if you guys were enjoying the beach holiday arc, but i dont like it and i cant bring myself to finish it. And i dont want you guys to have some really shitty ending. Better no end in my opinion.

 **The GOOD new is:**

I'm about to start Season 3 of my Thomas Storyline. However these are all going to be in one story rather than split into five.

Why's that?

It's a nightmare to write, I love the different accounts of things, but i have 8 unfinished documents, with vastly different amount of chapters.

But good thing is now you will get:

\- Longer Chapters with more characters in.

\- Involve New chatacter's I havent introduced yet.

\- Have a slightly better upload rate, As i can write about the characters and story I want. (Once a Month...Mabye...Dont hold me to it)

However I have to be honest... I've been writing heaps of other content. A potential screenplay for my schools next production, My Novel. And Y11 Homework and exams. And the fact that, While your support by reading the chapters and reviewing is great. I love all it =). My "First season" if you will is still a picking point that people use against me, and motevation to write theses stories is kind of slipping.

However i want to make you all happy, and i enjoy fleshing out this universe.

 **Thanks for reading all of this.**

 **You can find the new Season Here:** _s/13361631/1/The-Steam-Team-Tales-Season-3_

 **Thank you and happy reading =)**


End file.
